SSX DEADLY DESCENTS TOUR
by mwharp
Summary: Its Team SSX Vs Griff and the stupid and funny things along the way. Rated T for lauguage but might later be rated M for later chapters
1. The Usual Routine

The surfing competition had just begun; surfers from around the world were ready

to compete and win the gold. But for one surfer he had enough of all the fans.

His name was Tane Mumea, he had been surfing all his life, but he's just sick of the

fame, the glory, he just wanted live a regular life without the press annoying the hell

out of him. "Up next, Tane Mumea!" Tane sighed and paddled his way into the ocean,

waiting for the perfect wave, waves past and Tane was getting frustrated. Then

finally the perfect wave came. "Perfect", Tane whispered to himself as he was about

to stand up on the board. As he did, he went up the wave and did a perfect 360, the

crowd went wild, he did even more tricks, finally he decided to do his signature

trick, "The Big Drop-In". He created the move by himself from imagination. The

crowd even knew what was coming, they all cheered yelling "Tane, Tane, Tane".

Tane didn't care about all the hype and laned his trick. " Awesome", Tane yelled out.

He finally ended his run and got a 9.5, probably because he slipped at the start of his

run, then after many riders went, no one could beat Tane and he won the gold, as

usual. He was standing on the podium receiving his gold medal, congratulating the

two who got sliver and bronze. When it was all over he went back to his penthouse.

Then there was a knock on the door; "Coming" if the press was there at the door he

would have just slammed the door right in front of their there damn face. He

opened the door and couldn't believe who he saw.

Please give feedback and see if you want me to continue the story, this is mwharp signing off


	2. An Interesting Conversation

When Tane opened the door, he saw a woman with a bikini on that was red with sunglasses on her head, her hair black but a little bit in red. (You already know where

I'm going with this). Right in front of him was a longtime friend. Her, name, none other than Zoe Royal Payne, Tane was shocked. He hasn't seen Zoe in what, a year.

"Zoe, o my god you're here, but, how? "Well that's very nice, you see one of the most beautiful girls you have ever seen and you don't even say come in?" Zoe raised an

eyebrow. "Well, I'm just shocked that you're here, how are you!" " Are you going to let me in"? Tane blushed and let Zoe in. "Now will you answer my questions?" Tane

said jokingly. "Sure, why not". Zoe sat down while Tane made her a Pina Colada. He then sat down next to her and stared asking her questions. " So, what have you

been doing since SSX died down?" Zoe giggled and said, well I've been doing a lot of motocross lately and owned a snowboard shop with my boyfriend Moby, no hard

feelings". Tane laughed a little bit. "Sadly, me and Moby got into a heated argument and we just decided to go our own ways, and that was the last time I saw him." Zoe

gulped down some of the Pina Colada, but it looked like she was actually in a hurry. "Well you pretty much know what I've been doing, surfing, fans, press, stupid stuff

like that, not surfing though." "But that is not what I'm here for." Tane was confused, he wondered since Zoe walked into his house. Zoe said something that made him

think, not for a little bit, but a while. "Why do you keep doing it"? Tane said nothing, he never been asked a question like this before. Does she mean surfing or keeping

attention on him? No, he knew exactly what she was talking about, was she like a mind reader, did she know that Tane was tired of the fans and wanted to just make it

stop. "Um, well, I don't know, I love surfing but tired of the fans, the glory, the fame." This is what Zoe was actually there at Tane's house for. "Tane, I want you to try

something new, you just can't stick to the road you think you belong to, you got to try something else, like me and snowboarding. I always loved snowboarding but I

always wanted to try something, new, now I am a gold medal champion in motocross." Wait, why is Zoe saying this, Tane was very confused, did she want him to do

something. "I'm trying to get the old gang together from SSX and to conquer the 9 deadly descents in the world, and I think you're just the one to help conquer the

deadly descents." Tane couldn't believe what she was saying. " But, I've never snowboarded in my life. I'd probably keep falling and falling until I die." Tane was serious,

but Zoe looked confident in Tane, it's just like surfing but on snow, I'll teach you some of the basics and you'll get the hang of it in a snap. Please Tane, you don't need to

worry about your fans. You can just let it be in the mountains." She did have a good point. " You promise this will all go away?" Zoe nodded while grinning. "Okay fine,

I'm in". Zoe hugged Tane and hugged him. "Well pack your bags, we're heading to Colorado tomorrow to convince one of my old friends. Wait, Zoe got Tane a ticket

already, Tane thought to himself. She was so confident that I would agree that she got Tane a ticket. "Really", Tane said to Zoe. Zoe did her famous grin and walked off

saying "Seven O Clock, tomorrow, bags all ready, I'll buy you snowboarding gear when we get to Colorado, don't have your bags packed, I'll kick your ass. I will be here at

six to wake your ass up, got it?" Tane just put his thumb up nodding. Zoe walked to the car and drove off, man; this is going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

><p>Tane getting thrown into this, not what he expected, please review if you liked the chapter or not. This is mwharp, signing off<p> 


	3. The Invitation to Death

Tane and Zoe were now on the airplane to Denver to meet their "friend" at his house. "Besides Zoe, who is this guy anyway?" Zoe was looking at her MCOMM at the time and pulled up a pic of the rider. It looked like took it during the circuit on Big Mountain. It was a group photo of all the riders in the tournament. Zoe pointed at a rider on her MCOMM. " His name is Mac Fraser, he has been part of all the SSX tournaments like me so I have gotten to know him, Moby hated him since he thought he was insecure and a slob.

Tane starts to remember when he used to watch the tournament on Big Mountain that this kid was no joke. "He's is a snowboarding legend, and he calls himself the ladies man, I wonder if he's actually a ladies man today, besides I want to know what he looks like now, it's been so long." Tane then speaks up, "Ladies Man, I bet he can't even get a single lady in his bed if Moby says he's a slob." They both giggle at the comment; maybe he is looking like Luther, fat and ugly. "Anyways, you probably need to get used to him if he's a slob since we are finding a team for the deadly descents and Mac is perfect for the team."

Tane then remembers seeing Mac on TMZ talking about what he has been doing since SSX. That was about a year ago, but Tane still remembers Mac looking good and not fat. Maybe he will like Mac, expect the unexpected, as usual. The Captain then speaks on the intercom saying they are about to land at Denver and Zoe and Tane begin to put their stuff away. "Wait, do we even know his address?" " Well duh, of course I do, looked it up on Craigslist". Tane sighs and rolls in eyes ans they land.

* * *

><p>Zoe and Tane were now at Mac's house about to knock on the door. Tane was admiring Mac's house, looked like a mansion to him "Well I'll be damned" " got to say, the guy out done himself." Zoe then knocked on the door, she can hear a sigh and footsteps walking to the door, and then the person they've been waiting for finally opens the door. "Alright press, I alre." Mac stops in the middle of his sentence, jaw wide open, eyes bigger than the sun. "Oh my god". Zoe had the biggest grin on her, laughing on the inside.<p>

"Zoe! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in years! How are you"! Zoe must admit that Mac is a very good-looking man, even in his sweats and t-shirt. "Nice to see you to Mac, I've been great, especially without you." Mac then has a grin on his face. "Yeah whatever just come in, have some coffee." Tane feels more than welcome; Mac's house was huge and very nice looking with a hot tub in his room, his OWN DAMN ROOM. Tane now felt jealous, his hot tub is outside and his is in his room, wow. While Mac was making coffee Zoe interrupts him. " So you want to know why we are really here?" Mac then speaks up, "I knew you were going to ask that, so spill the beans."

"We're because we want you to join something that involves snowboarding, you heard of the 9 deadly descents, right?" Mac nods then suddenly jumps up, "Wait, how did you get my address?" Zoe just grins and said she got it from craigslist. Tane face palms himself, embarrassed that Zoe said that. "Anyway, we're because we want you to help conquer those deadly descents, and that starts now, we will be going around the world visiting people and places you could never imagine bringing a snowboard too. So just one question, you in." Mac couldn't help but grin, he had nothing to do. "Hell yeah I'm in, but is it just going to be us?" Tane laughs at Macs comment, "No, Zoe says we are trying to get the gang back together, even though I wasn't there." Zoe laughs and shakes Mac's hand. "So, our team is called SSX, for Surfing, Snowboarding and Motocross. We will be the first to ever do something so crazy like this". Mac grins then Tane leaves the room. Minutes later he comes back with his and Zoe's bags.

Mac looked confuse, "Pack your bags, we are heading to Alberta." Mac rolls his eyes, "Fine, but if others join we get them a room at a hotel or house?" Zoe simply replies with hotel, Mac nods and finshes the coffee he made for them. Then he packs his bags, about 40 minutes later he's up and ready, and they head for the airport. Zoe managed to get Mac a ticket at the last second. The adventure starts now.

* * *

><p>Review the chapter guys, mwharp signing off.<p> 


	4. Coffee, Anyone?

Zoe, Mac, and Tane were now in Alberta getting off the plane from Colorado. "It's just funny that you just come to my house and ask me something and I say yes and you tell me we are leaving now, wow?" Zoe just snorts at the comment Mac had made. As they were walking to the baggage claim they see many fans asking for their autographs and what Mac was doing with Zoe. They simply replied that they are doing something incredible and they'll find out later.

Then they saw some of the people that got their autographs were running toward a woman. She had coffee in her hand, once the people ran over to her, she gladly autographed their t-shirts. "Hey, did you see Zoe and Mac over there! They're signing autographs too." A fan says to the mysterious woman. The woman looks up and can't believe what she sees. Zoe and Mac on the other hand see a woman with blond hair, wearing some jeans and a jacket with a shirt under it.

Mac and Zoe gasp at the person while Tane is confused. She looked like she was in her 30's. But still looking very sexy. When the fans leave the woman's side, her eyes widen in recognition. Zoe and Mac walk over too each other while Tane is standing there like a geek. "Zoe, Mac?" They nod their heads in approval. "Oh my gosh how are you!" Mac and Zoe are still shocked "Elise?" They both say.

Elise hugs them both while Mac and Zoe hug her too. "Hey Elise, long time no see, how are you." Mac says, "I doing great, I just got finished working on a movie in Vancouver and don't know what I'm going to do next, so I guess I'm going home here." Mac looks at Zoe with a slight grin on his face, Zoe bumps him in the arm. He knows Zoe hated her in the Tricky Tour but maybe she has changed. "We are going to try to conquer the 9 deadly descents around the world and we are trying get the original SSX team back together, since you were in SSX you can help with the deadly descents. How much stuff do you have in your bags?"

Elise grins at Mac's comment, "Well I have a year's worth of clothes, and makeup, curling irons, stuff like that." Mac was grinning still while Zoe folded her arms." Well would you like to come along board?" Elise gets ecstatic, "Of course, I actually have something to do finally!" Mac and Elise smile while Zoe just rolls her eyes, she must admit that Elise is great for the team and always gave her a challenge.

Tane then appears into the crowd, "Hey uh, so, when are we going?" But all he gets is widen eyes by Elise. Elise can't even get out a word, Elise loved Tane Mumea, she knew he was a surfing legend and tried following him in his awesome tricks. "Tane Mumea you must be Elise Riggs?" "Y-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s, um, I am, oh I'm sorry, I'm just excited, it's very nice to meet you!

"I've heard a lot about, how great a surfer you are, I am very impressed by your skills as a rider." Elise can't help but grin at her idol. Well, how about all of us gets some coffee, I know the perfect place that you'll all love. Zoe grins at comment and gladly accepts the offer while Mac and Tane get Zoe's and their bags. Elise is actually nice and useful. If she pays for the coffee, Zoe will turn Elise from a rival to a friend.

* * *

><p>Bombshell is back and ready to kick some ass! Review guys! mwharp signing off in 5 4 3 2 and 1.<p> 


	5. Phone Call of Memories

After Mac, Elise, Zoe, and Tane went to the coffee shop, they went to The Canadian Inn (don't know if this is in Canada, it's a story so yeah). Zoe just stares at the hotel, there is only moose's and orange leaves on the wall, it looked like shit to Zoe. Mac and Tane just smirked at the place, while Elise just sat down on the couch right in the lobby. "Welcome to The Canadian Inn, how may I help you?" A man walked behind the counter to Zoe. "We got a room for 4, under Payne." The man looks up her last name and smiles. " Great, your room is ready up stairs, here is your key and a bellhop will be here to take up your bags to your room.

Zoe thanked God that it wasn't an annoying employee. After all, in America they take like a half hour. After the bellhop arrived and picked their bags and they followed up to their room. In the room was a flat screen TV with 2 beds and a couch that folded into a bed. " I'm guessing Elise will sleep with Tane, no lemon, okay. Zoe joked, Elise just grinned and Tane blushed, his face was cherry red.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

The gang woke up to see Zoe still in her clothes she wore yesterday, Tane shirtless with sweats, Elise with a plain t-shirt and sweats, and Mac umm, only in his underwear. "Mac, seriously" Elise blurted out. "What, its just underwear, I bet you want to see me without them." Elise gave Mac a glare while Zoe and Tane are laughing their Asses off. Suddenly, Mac's phone started to ring. He went to answer it but looked at the contact first, he wondered why this person is calling him, after what she did.

On the contact, the name said Kaori. Mac answered, "Um, hello? Mac was scared, "Well, um hi M-a-c," their was a silent pause. " I heard about the, um, the thing your doing, I want to" Mac can hear a gulp from Kaori's voice, "J-oin, you guys?

Mac was shocked, after her and Sid, he thought that he was over with her. Mac hesitated and said the word he didn't want to say. "Well um, sure, why not?" Kaori smiled but was kind of sad; she thought Mac still hated her. "Thanks, I'll have my bags packed and be heading to the Canadian Inn, can you get me a room?" Mac said he would. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." The call-ended right there, it happened so quickly. How did Kaori know all about this?

"Who was that?" Zoe said out loud. " It was Kaori." Zoe just raised an eyebrow, Elise just let out an ooooooo and Tane just looked confused. Well what now?

* * *

><p>Kaori is coming back, what's going to happen between her and Mac? Or even Tane and Elise, what about Moby, find out in the next chapter, mwharp signing off<p> 


	6. One Step Closer

Kaori was now coming to join SSX in the 9 deadly descents, just one question, how did she know about this. Mac lunged for the computer like he was in a race; Zoe and Elise then realized the fans that they gave autographs too. Tane just sat down on the couch just trying to think what the hell is going on. Mac looked up "SSX Deadly Descents Tour". He found tons of pages saying about what SSX is going to do. "That quickly!" Zoe just looked at Mac and then the computer screen, all she did was widen her eyes, and Elise did the same.

They found out that the word was out, all over Goggle, the SSX fan page, even YouTube. The fans spread the news like Usain Bolt in the Olympics. Mac closed the computer screen, shocked at what he just saw. Zoe on the other hand thought differently, maybe this will spread to more pro snowboarders. Then, a phone rang, over and over again. The phone belonged to Zoe. She rolled her eyes as she just closed her eyes and answered the phone. "Has someone given out my number, if it's you im going to beat you up." Zoe said that more confidently did she ever did before.

"Hi Zoe, it's Moby", Zoe almost went into tears. "I see that this rumor is saying that your planning on something, well um, if you are, I want to join." Mac automatically knew who it was and moved his arms around muttering no. Mac hated Moby, he was an asshole to him during all the tours and he thinks he hasn't changed since. Elise just put her hand in her face; Tane on the other hand was trying to listen. "Moby!, well um, we'll be around the world for a long time, are you sure." "Zoe listen, I made a mistake during the time we had the snowboard shack. I never wanted to argue with you Zoe, ever again, I was just hoping that this could be a second chance".

" Ok, you can come, pack many things in your bag and head for The Canadian Inn in Alberta". Zoe was so close to tears and Elise couldn't help herself but grin, Mac just kept slamming his head in the bed. "Thanks, well I'll be there as soon as I can, one more thing Zoe, I love you." The call ended there, Zoe hoped that she won't argue with Moby, but after what he said, Zoe just let her feelings go. " WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? MOBY, REALLY, I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" " Mac, you need to deal with him if your going to like it or not, or else." Mac raised his hands above his head and went into the bathroom.

Elise went up to Zoe, "I know many ways to get back to the state where you and Moby once where. I'll teach you, okay." Zoe then did the unexpected; she hugged Elise, tears running down her face. Elise had never seen the badass chick cry. But she welcomed it by hugging her back, Tane felt joy in his heart, Mac walked out of the bathroom and just looked at them confused. "Uhhhhhhhhh," Mac realized what had happened and just sat down. Zoe and Elise finished their hug. "Thank you Elise, I mean it." Elise put a smile on her face. Now Moby and Kaori are coming probably tomorrow. That is going to be an adventure that might not end.

* * *

><p>Review guys, sorry for the little delay, big project coming up, mwharp signing off<p> 


	7. Race For Glory

(The Next Day)

The SSX Gang woke up to a beautiful morning, but they were not going snowboarding until they get everyone needed. Mac was in his underwear again that disturbed Tane but Zoe and Elise already got used to it. "So, are there any beaches we can go to?" Tane blurted out, Zoe just face palmed herself, they were in the middle of Canada. "Thank God your not a Canadian," Elise said as she walked by into the bathroom. "Could we order room service, I want to go back to sleep," Mac said. Zoe nodded and went for the phone, she ordered 4 pancakes with classic maple syrup, 4 coffees and ketchup chips, Mac wanted to try them since he loves ketchup.

After 20 minutes the food arrived, the food actually looked good, Elise was used to it and started eating immediately. Mac just lunged for the ketchup chips, he opened the bag to find red chips. " Um, this looks yummy," he sarcastically said to get attention. He took a chip and ate it; he chewed for a little and spit it out in disgust. "WHAT IS THIS SHIT, BELLA'S PERIOD!" They all started laughing and all tried a chip, Tane threw up once he ate his, Zoe just swallowed with a disgusted face, and Elise like the chips, stupid Canadians.

A phone ring interrupted them, it was the lobby, Zoe answered. "Hello" "Mrs. Payne, we have someone waiting for you at our front desk saying she's going to stay with you, so can you come down here and see if you know who this person is." "Ok, that will be just fine." She said, as she got dressed, the gang went down to see a short Japanese girl waiting for them; her hair was with some pink in it. It was Kaori, once she saw the gang she smile and went over to them. The clerk came and said if they knew her. They simply replied yes and left.

Mac and Kaori were trying not to look at each other, but they couldn't resist. "Hey, Kaori, you look be… Mac couldn't get out the word he was trying to say. "Beautiful," Kaori blushed and thanked him, but the voices inside their heads said not to talk to each other and both turned their heads away. Elise was smirking while Tane and Zoe were listening to what they were saying, maybe they could get each other together if they tried. It was probably impossible with Sid and what he did.

Once they got back to their rooms Zoe shouted " I get the couch now since Kaori's here." Mac stares at her while Kaori blushes, cruel much. Mac couldn't do anything to stop what Zoe said so he agreed. Elise stared laughing her ass off as Kaori just kept getting redder and redder. "Um, Kaori, how about some coffee and ketchup chips?" Kaori looked up at Mac and put a weak grin on her face.

Kaori tasted the coffee in her hand and realized how good it was. Then she tried the ketchup chips and almost puked. "EWWWW THAT'S DISGUSTING!" They laughed while Kaori looked at Mac while just slowly turned around onto his bed. Kaori laughed as well and started talking to the others on how they been, stuff like that. "So Kaori what have you been doing?" Zoe asked, "Well, I began to become a DJ but wanted to join the Olympics, but once I heard about this I instantly came."

Mac looked up on the word DJ. Kaori was a DJ now? He couldn't think but why Kaori didn't tell him. He could only think of Sid and much of an asshole he was. He was the one who broke him and Kaori up. He did'nt do anything wrong, he caught Kaori kissing him. But she wouldn't apologize. Elise saw Mac's expression and thought of a plan to get them back together. Once there out and about Elise would tell Zoe her plan. Operation: Mac and Cheese has begun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the world.<p>

2 men were stopped on their motorcycles as they were drinking some beer. Those men were a stranger and Psymon Stark. The stranger spoke out " I got a deal, want to race?" Psymon immediately nodded, "If you win, you get my bike and I'm out of here, if you lose, you join SSX." Psymon sighed and shook hands with the stranger. They got on their bikes, "Ok here to Sunset Avenue," Psymon said.

3..2..1.. GO! They took off and began driving on the freeway. 2 miles in, the cops saw the race and immediately went after them. "They won't stop! What now?" The policeman said, " Shoot them, shoot them now!" The officer agreed and shot, the shot went into Psymon's motorcycle, setting it on fire. "FUCK!" Psymon screamed. " You lose, now get on!" Psymon got on and jumped off a ramp on the freeway. They couldn't see the cops anymore. They stopped at a snowboard shop, Psymon cussing under his breath. "You cheated you bastard." Psymon said calmly, the stranger replied, "Nope, you got unlucky and almost died so I saved you." They had to search for a life support suit, Psymon found the perfect one. A green jacket with a shirt with a logo. The pants were red with camouflage; Psymon loved the suit with all his heart.

They got the suit with kneepads and elbow pads and left. They went to the stranger's house because the cops were probably waiting for Psymon to show up. Psymon knew he had to get a ticket out of there fast or the cops will find him. He went to Ticketmaster and saw a flight leaving tomorrow. So Psymon packed his stuff from the stranger's house and headed off to the airport, trying to avoid the cops. He successfully got onto the flight and left for Alberta. Then he remembered the stranger. He hoped the cops found him.

* * *

><p>Review guys, thanks for reading, mwharp signing off<p> 


	8. Celebrity Hell

I'm Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation which had me occupied with my family and have a project and finals coming up, but I got what you've been waiting for, this is Chapter 8! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Zoe kept wondering when Moby was going to arrive to The Canadian Inn, she feels that argument that day was all her fault, but she doubted herself, she didn't know what to think. A knock on the door alarmed Zoe and she immediately got up. All the others thought it was the maid wanting to clean their room. Zoe opened the door and kissed the man at the door, for about 5 seconds. It felt so good on her lips, waiting to see Moby's face. But as she stopped with kiss and looked at the man, she got the surprise of her life.<p>

A man with a red headband was at the door, white with a tank top and a green jacket with baggy pants. The man had the spikiest hair she had ever seen. There at the door, was Psymon Stark with a huge grin on his face with all little confusion. Zoe couldn't get a word out, she just kissed Psymon, if Moby heard about this it would all be over with her and Moby. "Oh god," Elise said as she walked away from Psymon. Kaori hid under the couch frightened that Psymon was going to kill her. Mac was laughing his ass off as he literally rolled on the floor laughing. Tane just went up and greeted him with a smirk on his face.

" Hi, I'm Tane, welcome to our room, sorry about that but you may clean it later." Psymon's grin went to a frown in an instant. "First of all, I'm not a maid, I want to be a rider here for SSX and I've been with SSX for a long time so you follow my rules kid. Number 1: Don't bother me, 2: Don't act up to me. 3: Don't ever pull a prank on me or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be on Mars in 1 minute, got it?" Tane just backed away and sat on the couch in embarrassment. " Okay I am so sorry I thought you were Moby so don't get pissed at me. So you're here for SSX, then make your self at home, we got room for 1 more in here and that's going to be you. So yeah welcome aboard.

Psymon muttered under his breath as he made his way across the room. Mac was still laughing his ass off in the middle of the room, so Psymon kicked him in the balls. Mac grabbed his privates and started spinning in pain. "WHAT IF I WANT BABIES YO!" Mac yelled out as Psymon rolled his eyes. Elise couldn't hide her laughter as Mac limbed to the couch. Kaori got out under the couch slowly. Psymon immediately say her and grinned "KAORI!" Kaori went back under the couch as she escaped Psymon's grasp. Psymon finally got her arm as he pulled her out of the couch and gave a huge bear hug. Kaori couldn't breath at all. Psymon gave Kaori one of his classic noggies then let go of her. "PSYMON! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" She said as she sat next to Elise to lay her head on her shoulder. "Okay Psymon, even though your crazy doesn't mean you get to screw with Kaori, got it?"

Elise looked demanding while Psymon laughed and un packed his stuff. Zoe finally got calm and began to speak. "Okay, I think we only need three more people to do the nine deadly descents. So I hope your all ready. Now lets just go get breakfast, I'm starving." All of them agreed while Mac stood up, "I'll go get a table ready while you guys tidy up." Mac walked out the door while the girls got their makeup and the boys just watched TV.

As the SSX gang was walking into the elevator they could hear this strange noise below. They couldn't figure want the noise was as they went down each floor to the lobby; it kept getting louder each floor. Finally the doors opened to the lobby and can figure out what the noise was. It was many teenage and adult girls screaming at something. The gang didn't know who they were screaming until Mac ran through the elevator door, his clothes were torn up badly with scratches on his face. Mac was wide eyed with his mouth open gasping for air.

"CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR!" Mac kept repeating this over and over, the screaming got louder and louder as Elise desperately tried to close the door. It felt like an earthquake as the girls were running. As the door was almost close, they all saw the girls trying to open the elevator door. Psymon just stared at the girls with a very scary looking face while flipping the girls off. The girls were frightened and the ovation died down very slowly as the elevators doors closed. Once they went up a few floors they busted out laughing at what just happened as Mac let out a little laugh.

As they reached there floor they stared teasing Mac "Wow! And I thought Mac would never get a girl!" Zoe said, "Looks like Mac could be a boyfriend to lonely teenage girls and single moms who want your baby!" They continued laughing until Mac spoke up. "Alright yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah just stop and let's forget that this never happened, ok!" They all nodded, but Mac knew that they were lying.

* * *

><p>I'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can, it might not be until 2 weeks but we will see. mwharp signing off<p> 


End file.
